Patch it Up
by Nosono Takako
Summary: Hisana was in deep love with her husband and pregnant with their first child. But after falling asleep one night and waking up the next morning, years have passed. Her husband wants to file for divorce, and her son is terrified of her. Can she figure out how to save her dream life, all while piecing together what she missed?
1. Prologue

Hisana giggled as Byakuya playfully nipped at her neck with his teeth. It was amazing their love life continued to thrive throughout her pregnancy- at least twice a week, sometimes twice a night. He ruffled her hair moving his lips up to the corner of her jaw. His hands slipped within her clothes, massaging and pressing gingerly. She whined a high-pitch cry. His deep voice rolled across her ears.

"I love it when you're so vocal," He complimented while increasing his roughness. The moment her legs began to quiver she shoved him away, stroking her womb.

"We can't. It'll hurt the baby if we're so rough." Dissatisfaction flashed in his eyes but his lips lightly upturned.

"You're right. Besides," He sighed. "You'll need all the energy you can get tomorrow during the inducing." He proudly placed a hand on her swollen stomach. They laid down upon their plush bed. Byakuya stared into her eyes and they had a silent conversation that conveyed such a strong, mutual love.

Byakuya had shocked the world when he married the obscure waitress from a crummy party of the city. He was heir to one of the largest law firms in the world, was a savvy businessman, and came from old money. Their marriage was an expensive affair that was heavily publicized despite the efforts to keep it low-key. But the more red carpet events Hisana attended with him for some of his clients, the more renowned she became.

Now the country knew all about their pregnancy and it was somewhat of a national frenzy. So naturally she spent most of her time at home throughout. But seeming she had gone a week over her due date, their private doctor had set a date for her induced delivery and both were poised to become parents after a while of trying.

Hisana thought about the well-designed nursery she enjoyed decorating as she tried falling asleep. Neutral colors everywhere, well furbished with a high-end crib, silent mobile, white-noise generator, unbelievably comfortable rocking chair, changing station, baby clothes; Hisana went through the list in her head, mentally checking off the list to make sure they had everything. She watched as her husband's eyes drooped heavier and heavier by the second until he was asleep, his arm around her protectively, his boxer briefs tucked tightly against her flannel pajama pants and beneath her womb.

She smiled to herself as she listened to his breathing as it slowed, calming her in the process. Could she be any happier? She figured the next day would definitely increase her happiness, but the moment was lovely enough. She hadn't ever thought her life could be so good.

She came from the crappiest part of the city. She worked three jobs to be able to live on her own in a rundown apartment. It was during a double shift as a busgirl and waitress at a so-so restaurant that she first encountered the suave Byakuya Kuchiki. He was on a private date with some girl who wore head-to-toe designer labels, had a hundreds upon hundreds of dollars' worth of a haircut, and probably fake breasts. She had to wait on their table when she realized who he was; his face was everywhere in the newspapers. After a great conversation with him as they were waiting for their food, Byakuya had become smitten. She had received his number and the following day the headlines were about his split from a longtime heiress girlfriend. The rest was history.

Here she was Hisana Kuchiki, wife to business and justice tycoon, and mother to his first child. Wrapped safely in her husband's warm embrace she fell asleep, anxious for the day to come.


	2. Lost Time

Author's note: I know it seems sudden for me to be posting another story. But I wrote this one before I wrote A Fall into a Ditch, and I figured I'd post the first few chapters while I fix up the next chapter for the aforementioned story. This story is set in modern times and is a bit more angst-full.

Heads up: Rukia isn't related to anyone in this story, so yeah. I apologize if this writing style is much like my old one. The idea was compiled into this story a few years ago. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Cinnamon. Could it be cut up? Hisana couldn't believe a spice could be sweet. She hated how it was only in season for the holidays. It was the one thing she craved throughout her pregnancy and couldn't get enough of it. She inched forward to cuddle closer to her pillow.

"_Hisana!"_

The warmth of her bed was too irresistible to leave, but her craving was there sure enough. It was as if she could smell the cinnamon and it worsened the craving. Maybe Byakuya could call some in like he had done the previous times. But that would require an actual effort and Hisana was too tired to speak up. It was as if she had been drugged or hit upside the head with a two by four.

"_Hisana! What are you doing?"_

Her eyes felt glued shut. Her tongue was salivating with a need for anything cinnamon. Cinnamon sugar, cinnamon butter, apple cinnamon cider, cinnamon tea, cinnamon bagel, cinnamon pie, cinnamon candy, cinnamon gum, cinnamon spice cake, cinnamon coffee creamer: maybe there was even a cinnamon stick from the leftover Christmas wreaths she could suck on? According to the dozens of pregnancy books she read, Cinnamon was supposed to help prevent hypertension during delivery.

"_Get off, Hisana!"_

She woke with a jolt that wracked her entire body. She was in a sleazy satin nightgown trimmed with lace. Definitely not what she would choose or remembered wearing to bed. She rubbed her eyes until Byakuya came into view. It was the dawn of the morning and he was fully dressed for work, complete with a tailored suit and tie. She was confused as to why she was in his lap but she was too busy wondering why he was holding her at arm's length.

"I'm sorry, I must've turned over," She grumbled, her hand moving subconsciously to her womb. Her eyes widened when she felt a flat stomach that had a soft four-pack.

"You must've turned over a few rooms," He growled in annoyance.

"Where's the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Our baby!" She squeaked.

"If you're speaking of our son, Takahiro, he's getting ready for school, like every morning." He snapped.

"What? No! I was supposed to give birth today!"

"Are you drunk?" He asked and she looked at him with dread, feeling crazy.

"No, I'm supposed to be pregnant."

"So you were trying with your boyfriend?" He responded bleakly. She quickly placed her hand against his cheek to reassure him.

"No love, you know I would never have a-"Her voice caught in her throat as she saw her wedding ring was not on her proper finger. Or any finger for that matter. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" He rolled his eyes obviously trying to get to the door and away from her.

"My ring!"

"Which one? You have dozens."

"The diamond one." Hisana said scrounging through their blankets.

"That narrows it down," He said dryly.

"My wedding ring." She said in dismay but he just gave her a look as she nearly burst into tears. She did, in fact, burst into tears. "I can't believe I lost it." She sobbed. Byakuya unsurely looked around before carefully going over to his side drawer by his bed and slid it open, reaching inside to grab its contents before closing it. He stiffly sat by her side, adjusting his silk tie.

"Hisana," He said coldly. "We haven't had sex in years, not since our separation when Takahiro was two years old and subsequently you sleep in the bedroom on the other side of the house. You threw this," He said holding up her wedding ring. "In your trash. The maid found it and gave it to me. Now stop fooling around, sober up, put on something decent and go meet up with your boyfriend like you do every morning for coffee. I'll have the divorce papers by the end of the week." He said as if assuring her. He rose from the bed and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" She went after him despite her lingerie. She scampered after him down the hallway. He went casually down the stairs to grab his briefcase and overcoat.

"To my office." Their penthouse doorbell buzzed and he looked at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked concerned by his facial expression.

"Perfect, he can deal with this." He rolled his eyes before opening the door. A tall, attractive man with short black hair came through the door, swinging his car keys around his finger cheerfully. Byakuya pushed past the man without as much as a glance.

"Wait Byakuya!" Hisana called after him.

"What's the matter, doll?" The man pulled her in closely. His hands appreciating the thin, light, and short fabric. When one of his hands gave her butt a squeeze she shoved him aggressively off.

"Get your hands off me!" She said indignantly.

"Sorry!" He said apologetically. "I forgot it was your time of the month," He smiled. Her eye twitched and she had to rub it away.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"It's just your stress medications. They're fogging your memory again."

"Answer me!" She piped as she slapped his approaching hands away.

"Kaien Shiba, stock broker and banker. Multi-millionaire, incredibly handsome, amazing in bed-" She ducked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Stay away from me!" She was so confused. "If Byakuya were to find out about this he'd-"

"Buy me a box of condoms?" Kaien laughed. Her face contorted into a distressed expression. "He hasn't cared about us seeming we got together after you separated."

"We haven't separated." Hisana argued.

"Right, I forgot," He said playing along, trying to grab her hand but she swatted it away.

"She told you to leave her alone," A grumpy yet timid voice called out. Hisana's world stopped as if she'd been spinning at g-forces. She slowly turned her head to see a young boy, standing on the stairs with his backpack neatly latched upright upon his back. He wore a strict, colorless school uniform that consisted of a black, double-breasted coat, small tie, and black pants. He looked like a mini Byakuya, except his eyes. They were a strikingly similar size and color to Hisana's.

"It's alright Takahiro, we're just joking." Kaien smiled warmly at the little boy who stared meanly at him in response. Hisana grabbed the wall to stop her legs from shaking and tears from coming out of her eyes again.

"Takahiro?" She whispered in shock. She held her breath when the boy turned to look at her. She took a few steps to approach him and he backed up instinctively.

"I'm sorry!" His voice cracked and his small hands tightened on his backpack.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong." She smiled warmly at him. The boy looked behind himself in puzzlement.

"I did my homework the moment I got home. I got the A on the test!" Takahiro squeaked.

"That's remarkable." Hisana felt her heart swell for the first time since waking up to this nightmare.

"I-I brushed my teeth after eating breakfast this time. Rukia helped me take a bath and comb my hair. I'm ready, I promise!"

"I believe you. Can I take you to school?" She looked at him hopefully. Before the boy could answer a maid came down the stairs, her hair in a messy ponytail, and Hisana watched as her apparent son ran to the maid and gripped for her hand tightly. His little legs rattled and his eyes were petrified with fear.

"What's going on?" The maid demanded. "What did you say this time?" She snapped and Hisana was silent. But Kaien spoke up.

"She only offered to take Takahiro to school." He defended. The maid scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh, Kaien. She doesn't do anything besides chastise the boy." She said pointedly at Hisana who felt a fresh gust of horror blow through her. She shook her head.

"Takahiro, if I've ever hurt you with my words I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. You're perfect and beautiful!" Hisana blurted with fierce maternal pride.

"Beautiful?" Takahiro didn't seem to like that.

"Handsome!" Hisana corrected herself.

"Let's go Takahiro, the driver is waiting." The maid said ushering the boy past his mother. Hisana stared helplessly as the woman walked her son out the door. Her lower lip trembled and she collapsed on the stairs.

"Who was that woman?" Hisana had a rising fear.

"Rukia, the housekeeper and maid that Byakuya hired after the separation."

"Why is she so close to Takahiro?" Kaien bit his lip and sat beside her cautiously.

"You're very hard on him. I've never seen you be so kind to the boy like this morning. She's the closest motherly comfort to him because you're usually…"

"I'm usually what?" Hisana cried out.

"Shouting at him if he does one thing wrong. You never talk about him and act as though he doesn't exist. When you're here in private you're always telling him to do something, it's like you want to get rid of him-"

"No! No, no, no!" Hisana broke into fresh tears. Kaien placed a hand on her back.

"It's going to be okay. Byakuya will have the divorce papers by the end of the week and he'll have full custody of Takahiro. You won't have to worry about the kid again."

"That's terrible!" Hisana shrieked. "I won't let Byakuya take him away!"

"I hate to break it to you," Kaien said dryly. "But your soon-to-be ex-husband is the top lawyer in the country. Any lawyer you bring to court against him for custody will easily lose."

"Then I'll prove to him that I am a capable mother and wife! I can't lose my husband and my son." She responded determinedly. Kaien seemed really hurt by her outburst. She bit her lip but didn't wish to comfort him. She didn't know Kaien, she didn't remember him.

"Go get dressed, I'll take you to breakfast before work. Maybe that will help you clear your head." He said obviously upset with her. She didn't care, she gladly hurried up the stairs, holding her satin nightie tightly around her behind as she went. She went to her room and realized it was Byakuya's solely, due to the men's only clothes in the walk in closet. She turned to leave but tripped over a piece of clothing. As she hit the carpet and lay stunned from the impact, she realized that Byakuya would never leave one sock out of place. She turned her head when she got her bearings. She shakily picked up a black g-string and cupped a hand over her mouth. She never, ever wore underwear like that and if Byakuya claimed they hadn't had sex in years…

Hisana's tears continued and she angrily stormed out the door before hastily bumping into Kaien who was searching for her seeming she wasn't in the proper bedroom.

"I found this in his closet!" She shoved the thong beneath his nose and he backed up quickly. He put his hands in the air and shook his head.

"I never needed to know that." Kaien gulped.

"It's not mine!" Hisana pouted.

"No shit," Kaien scoffed, now annoyed with her. "It's probably his maid's."

"Rukia? He's having an affair with the maid?"

"It's not an affair when you too are separated- and yes, they've been messing around for a while. It's apparent to most people."

"How could he cheat on me?" Hisana whispered to herself. Kaien cocked an eyebrow before guiding her to her bedroom. The moment she walked in she quickly recognized the room and she pushed Kaien out, locking the door behind him. Her legs were weak and wobbly as she approached the closet that was a simple sliding door space. Her bedroom was the nursery she had spent so much time decorating. A huge bed was in place of the crib. A tall armoire stood in place of the changing table. A simple vanity in place of the rocking chair. She stared in distaste at all the dark, revealing clothing choices in her closet. Her high-heel collection had not a flat pair of shoes among it. She found the longest dress she owned which went to above her knees, a lumpy sweater to cover her bare shoulders, and put on two inch heels. She wobbled in them nonetheless.

When she came out of her bedroom, Kaien stared.

"Interesting fashion statement."

"Remind me to go shopping after I'm done."

"Done doing what, exactly?" Kaien followed her to the stairs.

"Making Takahiro a lunch."

"You don't allow him to eat home lunches."

"And why not?" Hisana angrily ransacked the pantry for kid-friendly foods.

"Because the academy he attends feeds them organic, healthy foods only."

"I send my son to an academy? That's awful!" Kaien too grew angry and gripped her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What is wrong with you? It's like you genuinely don't remember anything!" She jerked her arm away.

"That's because I don't. The last thing I remember is being pregnant with Takahiro, I think, and the next thing I know I'm waking up to Byakuya angrily telling me to get away from him." Kaien gave a concerned look.

"How hard did you fall last night?"

"What? I fell?"

"You were at a charity event and just collapsed. They sent in paramedics and everything. When you awoke you said you felt perfectly fine so they sent you here to rest where people could take care of you. I tried to get you to come to my house but seeming you're still technically married to Byakuya the law required you rest here."

"So I don't live here anymore?"

"Not since a year and a half ago when you moved in with me."

"Well I un-move myself from your living quarters."

"Excuse me?" Kaien replied.

"You heard me. I'm choosing to live here again."

"Without Byakuya's consent?"

"Get out of my house!" She was fed up with this touchy, annoying man.

"Fine!" He stormed out. She waited a few moments before going outside. A driver quickly got out of a nice car and opened the door for her to the backseat. She had the driver take her to the store to pick up a few groceries before returning to the penthouse. She made a simple, healthy lunch but adding a small dessert. She packed it up in a brown paper bag and scrawled her son's name on the bag. She then got back in the car and went for his school.

It was a dreary, all-brick building that looked like a university campus instead of a grade school. There were no play sets or playgrounds. She walked into the high-security building and was directed to the front office. The school administrators and secretaries came and went. She went up to the front desk.

"Could you tell me where my son is so I can deliver his lunch?"

"Name?" The secretary asked politely.

"Hisana Kuchiki, my son is Takahiro," She said happy to be able to say it aloud. The woman gave her a weird look before tapping it into her computer. Hisana strummed her fingers anxiously on the desk, gripping the lunch bag firmly. When no results came, the secretary picked up the phone on the desk, pressing one number and had a brief conversation with a teacher on the other line. When she hung up, she folded her hands on the desk and looked up at Hisana.

"Your son is headed to lunch right now with his class. I'll show you to the lunchroom." Hisana smiled in response, her heart pounding fast. She followed the secretary through state of the art halls and into a high-ceilinged, glass-tabled eating café. The secretary pointed to the corner of the room.

"Looks like his class is here already." The secretary said. Hisana saw Takahiro sitting by himself.

"Why is he alone?" Hisana asked, her smile faltered.

"He doesn't get on with other children. We've had several instances where he got really upset with other kids when they tried to eat with him. His father takes him to a therapist once a month."

"He doesn't need a therapist he needs a friend."

"He needs a mother." The secretary mumbled and Hisana turned on the lady.

"Excuse me?" The secretary looked away. "I'll leave the organization of this establishment to you. You leave my family and its business to me." Hisana shut the woman up. The secretary nervously swallowed before leading her towards her son. Takahiro wasn't eating anything, he just stared at his lap.

"Takahiro?" The boy looked up. "Your mother brought you your lunch for today." Takahiro's eyes widened and he looked past the secretary's shoulders and at Hisana. He said nothing and the secretary walked away.

"May I sit with you?" Hisana asked gently. The little boy picked up his backpack and placed it on the other side of the bench. She sat on the seat and handed him the bag.

"I didn't think you'd want to eat healthy all the time." Hisana began. She watched as he slowly opened the bag. He pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips, and a pudding cup. He stared in confusion at the items.

"What are these?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset her. She laughed and it startled him.

"Have you never had any of it before?" He shook his head earnestly.

"Go ahead and try it. Let me know what you think! If you like it we can go to the store after school and get some more to bring home." Hisana watched the boy's face lighten.

"You're coming back home?"

"If you want me to. I understand if you don't because of how I've treated you in the past. I truly am sorry Takahiro. I never meant any of it." Hisana lied, not remembering any of claims Kaien had laid against her. He slowly pulled the sandwich out of its container.

"That's okay." He said looking up at her before taking a polite bite. He chewed slowly before it turned into eager gnawing.

"Do you like it?" She giggled and he nodded. He continued to eat and she hesitantly prepared herself for the next question. "Takahiro," She began and he looked up at her with her same eyes. "Why doesn't Bya- your father like me anymore?" The little boy saw the tears brimming in her eyes and let his food drop.

"Dad says it's you who didn't like us anymore." He cast his eyes feebly away from her.

"Really? What did I say to him?"

"I don't know exactly. But you used to fight a lot," Takahiro said. "I don't know what it was about. But I heard you tell dad that you wouldn't return to his bedroom until the world was ending," He said. "Whatever that means." Hisana dreaded that their split might have been due to a case of infidelity on either of their parts. She especially hated herself if her son had heard something so intimately insulting.

"Do you like your maid?" She said changing the subject quickly.

"Rukia?" He asked.

"Yes…" Hisana hid her disapproval.

"Very much!" He exclaimed. "She takes me bike riding on Saturdays, she helps me with my homework, gives me baths, cooks dinner for dad and I, and even takes care of me when I have nightmares!" He said happily crunching on his potato chips.

"She lives with you?"

"No, she's just there some nights to take care of me." Hisana felt her blood pressure rising but calmed herself and forced herself to keep smiling. When he finished his pudding, she had him throw it away before offering her hand. He took it trustingly and she excused him from his classes before walking him from the austere school. She had him get in the car, making a mental note to find him another school. She was going to fix this mess as fast as she could and the first step was spending more time with her son. She had already missed out on six years of his life, she wasn't going to miss another second.

* * *

Author's Note: What a mess! What's Byakuya going to think when he gets home from the office?

Awwwww snapp.


	3. Kill Them With Kindness

Hisana was never good a cooking. When she was on her own, she was making noodles and microwaving frozen dinners. When she married Byakuya they hired a cook. Now here she was, without an apron, trying to follow a recipe book to make a simple dinner. Takahiro quietly watched her. He was confused as to why she had taken him to the store when they usually had someone else buy their groceries, but it was fun for him nonetheless to see his mother in a happy mood for a change. Now he studied his mother as she got frustrated over bringing a pot of water to a boil, prepared to make a run for it if her temper suddenly turned fowl.

However, when the penthouse door opened, Takahiro shied behind the island counter. Hisana seemed not to notice as she stirred noodles into the pot.

Byakuya removed his jacket, hung it up, dropped his briefcase on the stand by the door, and loosened his tie. He walked into the kitchen and hung his keys on a key hook. He turned to see Hisana still in his house and Takahiro nervously shifting back and forth on his feet, peering carefully over the height of the counter.

"Takahiro," He said slowly. "Go to your room and finish your homework." Takahiro looked over at Hisana, who looked at Byakuya, before looking down at him with an assuring smile.

"I'll get you when it's ready." She said and Takahiro went to grab his backpack and went up the stairs. He turned to her suspiciously.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm moving back in, I got rid of that nosy man." She said happily.

"You broke up with Kaien?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly. He looked around.

"Are you…okay?" He asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were in love with him," Byakuya replied.

"No, I never was." Hisana shook her head.

"You're going to have to rent out another house because you aren't staying here."

"I fired your maid and I'm moving Takahiro to a more…friendly school." She said ignoring him. The color drained from Byakuya's face.

"You did what?" He hissed.

"I am staying here. Takahiro needs me around, there is no denying it."

"You fired my maid and removed our son from the top academy for the most gifted children in the country?" She nodded and he slammed his fist down on the counter. "Do you not remember how long of a waiting list we were on to get him into that school? We practically had to register when he turned two!"

"It's not in his best interests." Hisana said coolly.

"What are you still doing in my house?"

"Our house." Hisana corrected. Byakuya shook his head.

"I pay the mortgage every month as well as the bills. I pay for Takahiro's tuition and for the maid."

"I'm sure you do," Hisana said bitterly and he just stared.

"You're jealous?" Byakuya said in bemused disbelief.

"Not of her,"

"But of our relationship?"

"And what was that again, exactly?" Hisana turned around and leaned against the counter. He passed a hand over his mouth in frustration.

"Why are we even talking right now? We haven't had a conversation for a year."

"Because I think I've lost my memory." She said.

"What?" He said disbelievingly.

"I can't remember anything since before I gave birth to Takahiro, but I don't even remember the birth," Byakuya let out a long sigh and leaned against the opposite counter space, folding his arms against his chest. He stared at her with a look that dripped with exacerbation.

"If that were even remotely the truth then I'd willingly offer you your old room back. But seeming how this is a ploy to gain something from me like it always is, I'm not listening to anything you have to say-"

"I wouldn't lie, Byakuya!" Hisana raised her voice in desperation for him to hear her. "I still love you madly, I always have. That man who claimed to be my boyfriend is disgusting and bad mannered. You're the only-"

"Man you've ever loved? Yeah, you've used that before. Twice actually. Nice try." He scowled. Hisana's eyebrows slanted down and her eyes widened.

"Why won't you listen to me? You always listen to me."

"I stopped listening when you stopped loving me."

"Byakuya! I love you."

"No," He shook his head. "You love the things I can do for you."

"I don't give a care to the things you can do for me, buy for me, attain for me, whatever! I just want you." Byakuya lifted his head, still totally calm, in a manner that suggested he realized what she was saying; so hope lifted her heart a bit before he spoke.

"I see what this is. You're tired of Kaien's bed, so you came here, seeing if you could come back to mine. That's why you came into my bedroom this morning."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard conceived." Hisana fumed.

"You've also said that a few times before-"

"If I could remember maybe I wouldn't be repeating myself!" She defended.

"I must say I'm impressed with how long you're keeping up this act." She grabbed the collar of his dress shirt, frustrated tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she tightly looked up at him.

"This is no act, Byakuya Kuchiki. I don't remember a single blink of life after the day before my labor. I was wearing flannel pajamas and I woke up in lingerie. You were in boxer briefs and when I woke up you were in a suit that you swore you'd never wear because you thought the men that wore them looked like slimes! But worst of all, you requited my love before I fell asleep and when I awoke you were disgusted by the sight of me! What is going on?" She cried, terrified. "What is happening to me?" She let go of his shirt and slid to the floor, burying her face into her knees. He slowly followed suit, and slipped his hand under her chin, bringing her to look him directly in the eyes. He searched hers for a long, silent time.

"I'm going to take you to get serious mental help. I can't have you around Takahiro like this," He began and she shook her head, the tears falling down.

"Please, you can't take him away from me! I've only just met him. He's perfect just like I always imagined he'd be. You can try to separate yourself from me but don't separate me from my own flesh," She begged and something in him hardened; one eyebrow on his forehead shot up. The woman he knew couldn't stand to be around Takahiro, as though their son was the biggest mistake of her life. This was more like the woman he was with when she struggled with him to get pregnant. He pulled her to her feet and she looked at him in confusion.

"I'm going to take you straight to a professional and have them do immediate tests. If what you say isn't true, and this is some ploy to receive a better alimony, then I swear," He began darkly, taking a leap of faith.

"But I'm not sure what's wrong with me!" She said fearful of what he would do to her. He took this the wrong way and let go of her backing her roughly up against the cabinetry. She was shaking now.

"So this is all a lie? You were just doing this to get something from me? Though I don't know what it is, you won't have it."

"I don't want anything," She said through gritted teeth. His face was so close to hers in such a threatening way that it enraged her that he should be caveating her and thinking her a gold digger.

"You're just a poor, no one, with nothing to your name. Just like before you married me. Luckily I've come to know your true character over the years." He was mocking her! Poking at her past with molten hot prongs.

"You can keep your damn alimony. You should cut me off if that eases your mind. But I will not let you take my son from me," She said seriously. Nor will I give up on you, she thought, even though the way he was treating her was like he was a different person.

"I'll let you stay here under a few conditions," He proposed. She nervously looked into his exhausted eyes. "You'll live under my rules and my allowances for spending," He began and she nodded earnestly. "Takahiro stays at his school,"

"Byakuya if you know what is good for him, if you saw him at-"

"He stays." Byakuya repeated sternly and she swallowed the remainder of her sentence, unsurely nodding. The best way to help her son was to be with him, she reminded herself. That's how she got herself to agree. "Finally, my maid stays and you will leave her alone," Hisana closed her eyes tightly feeling physical pain in her chest from the last term. When she wasn't as quick to respond as the last few terms, he stared critically at her, as though they were at an auction and he was daring her to outbid him. Did she have the resources to do so? She emitted a shaky whine, before whispering,

"Yes, a-alright." He slowly took a step back from her. He observed her for a few moments before pulling out his mobile, pressing one button before putting it to his ear, and greeting the person on the other end.

"Yes, I need you here tomorrow. I did not authorize that decision," he said before walking out of the kitchen. She shook her head in disbelief of how far their relationship had fallen. Her thoughts were jarred by the buzzing of her phone. She slowly looked at the screen, saw Kaien's name and face and pressed the ignore button with vigor. His calling was persistent throughout and so she shut her phone down. She angrily turned the pot of noodles over into the sink and hurried to her room. Shutting herself inside for the night.

* * *

Takahiro shuffled down the hallway in his pajamas. He was very hungry from never getting dinner, but he assumed it was because he did something wrong that he didn't get his meal. He was on his way to the stairs when he walked past his mother's room and heard her sniffling. He carefully opened the door a crack and saw her sitting on her floor.

"Mom?" He sputtered cautiously. She whipped her head in his direction. Every hair on his small body stood on end in fear. He shrank back. Hisana quickly wiped her tears and went to open the door.

"It's alright, Takahiro! I won't do anything!" She insisted with a smile. He beheld her with trepidation. Chagrin filled Hisana's eyes. "Oh, dear," She whispered. "Takahiro have I…ever h-hurt you before?" She could tell the boy wished to not answer. He couldn't seem to find the right words and it cut her deeply that he should be so terrified of his own mother. But silently he removed his pajama top and pointed to his small shoulder where a thin but apparent line of puckered flesh was. She clasped a hand over her mouth and couldn't subdue her crying. "I'm so sorry," She said between soft sobs. She buried her head into her hands, shoulders heaving as her crying grew heavier. She tried to turn herself away from her son; he didn't need to see her crying any more than he needed maltreatment from his mother. In her cumbersome grief she felt two small hands reach out a touch her own. She lifted her head weakly, attempting to stop her emotions.

"How come you don't remember anything?" He asked. Her somberness broke momentarily as she let out a short laugh. She tossed her head back, leaning her head against the doorframe.

"Were you listening to your father and I's conversation?"

"Only some of it!" He confessed and she smiled, her face wet and pink.

"I don't know why I can't remember. Your dad will be taking me to a doctor tomorrow."

"He didn't want you to stay." Takahiro guessed and her smile disappeared.

"I will find a way to stay as long as you want me here." She spoke honestly.

"Do you love us?"

"Very much," She whispered persistently, reaching out her arm. He slowly went to sit by her side. She tried putting her arm around the boy but he flinched away so she resigned herself to keep her hands in her lap. There was still silence between them.

"Do you not like those clothes?" Takahiro asked pointing to her closet in referral to her mismatched, modest outfit.

"Not at all," She gagged. "I can't understand why I would ever have worn such things."

"Rukia can take you to the mall," He offered and her face pinched.

"How about you come with me?" She said avoiding that subject. His face suggested that he didn't like that idea. He noticed that she seemed a little hurt over that so he spoke up.

"Sorry, I don't like shopping," he lied.

"That's okay," Hisana put on a strong face. "So," She said filling the silent hallway with small talk. "Do you like your school?" Takahiro's face soured.

"Tensai Academy will help me be like dad when I get older." He said with his bottom lip jutted forward.

"That's not fair. What do you want to be when you get older?" Takahiro seemed stunned by this question, like he hadn't ever thought of it before.

"But if I don't become a lawyer, who will take over the family business-"Hisana laughed out loud for a few moments, Takahiro staring in wordless wonder.

"You shouldn't be so worried about things like that! Besides, I want to know what interests you," She smiled in amusement as her son pursed his lips and scrunched his nose in thought.

"I like playing the flute," He said after a while of thinking.

"You play the flute?" Hisana was surprised.

"I only play it one day a week at school during our music class. Dad doesn't know. I don't think he would like the noise while working."

"He works from home too?"

"Some times. He works hard." Takahiro said.

"I'll look into getting you lessons and a flute of your own."

"Really?"

"Sure, it can't be too expensive." She promised and he stared at her before hugging her tightly. She returned it, noting how soft his hair was, just like Byakuya's. "You should get to bed, it is a school night." Hisana informed, finding it comical how motherly that sounded. Takahiro was so obliging it almost made her uneasy. He stood up to walk back to his room before hesitating.

"What is it?" She asked warmly. He turned to look at her.

"Can I sleep in here?" He asked and she nodded, feeling a tug at her heart as he got onto her bed and poked at the pillow. She went over and pulled the covers back, letting him slip his feet beneath before pulling them back over. She turned off the lamp by his side of the bed before going into her closet to find her pajamas. She, with great comfort, found her flannels tucked away and buried in a drawer. She pulled them out, put them on and went to run a comb across her head. She then quietly got into her bed, watching her son sleep as she nodded off herself.

* * *

Byakuya was still half asleep as he lay alone in his large bed. His white shirt was wrinkled from a restless night. His hand was half-draped over his alarm, too lazy to fully drop back down to his side. His door opened and Rukia stepped in, with her hair in a loose ponytail, jeans, and tied off t-shirt; her face was withholding concern.

"What is it?"

"Is Takahiro in here with you?"

"Of course not, why?" He said sitting up slowly, his eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light.

"He isn't in his room, or any of the other rooms that I checked that he frequents." She said now worried. He shot up, despite wearing only his shirt and boxers, and barged out into the hallway, opening every door on the second story of his house. Concern tightened in his chest as he searched without results. He resorted to calling out his son's name, greatly disturbed by the possibilities that plagued his mind. He came to Hisana's door at the end of the hallway and flung it open.

Hisana jerked from her sleep and lifted only her head, seeming as Takahiro was cuddled up to her and still deeply asleep, breathing lightly through his mouth. She looked disoriented from the sudden interruption of her sleep, but was able to recognize Byakuya.

"Is something the matter?" She asked in a daze. He stared at the scene in puzzlement. He heard Rukia coming down the hallway before he could find the words.

"Did you find him-"She asked, before stopping by his side in the doorway. She took in the sight with a look of consternation. "Take your hands off of him," Rukia began but Byakuya placed a hand on her arm, scooting her along. She stomped off and Byakuya merely exchanged looks with Hisana. The look told her that the whole 'you leave her alone' thing went both ways.

Hisana weakly dropped her head back onto her pillow after he shut her door quietly. She tilted her chin to her neck in order to stare at Takahiro and stroke his head lightly to bring comfort to herself. Anger crept its way back into her mind. She found it incredibly selfish that Byakuya should keep both women separate. It was absurd. It made him look like a man keeping the other woman from his wife. In fact, that's exactly what it looked like, and she couldn't have been more upset. How could things have ever gotten to this point? Takahiro's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Hisana tiredly.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He nodded incoherently and she giggled. There was no doubt this was her son. Neither were morning people. "You should wake up if you want to eat breakfast," She said looking over at the alarm clock. He sat up slowly and pushed the blankets back. Hisana walked him to his own bedroom in her sleepwear. She had him get his uniform out and she drew up his bath.

Rukia waited impatiently in the kitchen, rapping her fingers against the kitchen table. She had her side-satchel with her wallet and car keys ready to take Takahiro to school. Byakuya came into the kitchen adjusting his cuffs, his jacket slung over his arm. He checked his wristwatch passively before looking over at Rukia at the table.

"Where's Takahiro?" He asked, rotating his torso slightly to see if his son was behind him, running late.

"She's helping him get ready." She said sourly.

"Hisana?" Byakuya repeated in disbelief. Rukia nodded, going over to the coffee maker as it went off. She poured their two cups with obvious frustration. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It will be fine," He muffled into her hair, bringing his hands to her waist to pull her more closely against his firm body. "By the end of this week I'll have her signature on the papers and full custody over Takahiro,"

Rukia slammed the two cups down on the counter, not bothering to clean up the scalding liquid that sprayed her hands. She spun around and glared harshly at him.

"Why are all men so thick?" She reached for a towel. Byakuya played his words over in his head to see if he had missed something.

"What did I say?"

"You _were_ going to get full custody!"

"I am the top lawyer in this country. No other lawyer she brings against me will win her even partial custody."

"That was before she started putting on this good behavior act. She doesn't want your alimony, she won't need it when she has custody of Takahiro. She'll get his inheritance when he comes of age and she'll have your son!" Byakuya knew Hisana had turned into a cranky brat over the years, but never did he think her _au fait_ enough to carry out such trickery. "You could be pitted against the worst lawyer from a third world country and still lose a case when good behavior is demonstrated before a custodial judge!" She reminded harshly as Hisana walked Takahiro down the stairs in his uniform. Rukia whipped her head in their direction, Byakuya didn't want to meet Hisana's eye.

"Ready to go?" Rukia asked Takahiro, feigning cheeriness for the boy's sake. Takahiro squeezed Hisana's hand, tilting his head up at her with a smile.

"I want to go with mom today," He said honestly and Hisana smiled in relief. Hisana saw Rukia's face fall as she turned to Byakuya, giving him a kiss before leaving quickly. It was Hisana's turn to feel like dirt but she snapped out of it as Takahiro tugged on her hand. She looked over her shoulder at Byakuya.

"I'll meet you there to take you to your appointment." He said coldly. Hisana forced herself to give him a smile anyway before leaving the penthouse with her son.

* * *

As the driver pulled up to the front drive that lay before the school's walkway, she looked down at Takahiro as he grabbed for his backpack on the floor of the car.

"Be kind to your teachers and classmates, alright?" Hisana hinted. Takahiro pouted as he looked up at her. He looked like he wanted to remark about how that displeased him but he nodded, giving her proper eye contact.

"Yes ma'am." He said in monotone. Hisana couldn't stand for her son to think she was still ordering him around- if that's what she had been doing. She placed a hand on his cheek lovingly.

"I only ask that because I want you to be happy at school. If you're not, then I want to know. But if that is not the case, and the school atmosphere is fine for you, then try to make friends. Then you can have them over to play games and have fun!" Takahiro gave her a scrunched nose as he tried to understand what she meant, but nodded dutifully before she helped him out of the car. She crouched down to make sure his backpack was on straight and his uniform was in place. "Do you want me to walk you in?" She asked and he shook his head vigorously and she laughed slightly. "Alright, off you go," She smiled and watched as he mirrored it in his own face before walking towards the school doors where other children were filing into. She lost him in the sea of black hair and uniforms.

She turned to go back to her car but instead she found Byakuya leaning impatiently against a silver BMW i8. She stared at the scene for a few moments before realizing her driver was gone.

"I sent your driver back to my place."

"Don't you have to work?"

"In the case that you are diagnosed to be mentally unbalanced, you'll need a guardian to claim you and to file new insurance papers for you." How big of you, she thought dryly but smiled anyway, going over to open the passenger door. She got an unruly surprise as the door slid up and out, hitting her in the face. She stumbled back, catching the blood as it gently dripped from her nose. She looked up as Byakuya cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to hide any amusement that could creep into his expression. "In case you didn't notice, it's a hybrid car. All the doors will fold up and outwards."

"Now that we've stated the obvious and apparent, could I get a Kleenex?" She asked as gently as she could and he sighed, pulling one from the pocket within his outer suit jacket; he held it out for her with the bending of his wrist. She grabbed for it, blood dripped onto her black dress that she was forced to wear seeming her wardrobe was currently colorless and void of decency. The blood had left a trail down her cleavage.

"The vampire look will help you exponentially when you try to prove your sanity." He said monotonously and she rolled her eyes the moment he turned to get into the car. "Get in," He said as she stayed outside the car, dabbing carefully at her nose, keeping her head tilted back.

"I could get blood on your seats!" He gave her a look.

"Since when do you care about what costs me money?"

"Since the second I married you." She reminded and he seemed to cringe at those words. She slipped cautiously into the passenger seat with her head still drawn back. "So," She spoke with a nasal tone as she breathed through her mouth. "Is this how you get all your women?" She asked in reference to his car, wanting to patronize him in a fun way.

"It's how I get to work on time." He said dully, gripping the wheel leisurely with his left hand, while his right hand perched on the stick. The windows were tinted, the seats were a grey, hand-stitched, Italian leather, and a robotic voice listened to his own vocal commands. It only took half an hour to get to the proper clinic with the city traffic. When he had parked, he stared at her and leaned over, pushing her hands down to inspect her nose. He pried the tissue off and looked intently. "It's dried for now,"

"Since when do you care about my health?" She teased getting out of the car, feeling like she was flirting with him all over again, except this time he wasn't interested. He looked at her as they walked for the clinic doors.

"Since the moment I married you," He responded drolly, leaving her to quickly scurry to catch up with his longer stride.

* * *

Author's note: Gahhh, this old writing style of mine hurts so much to re-read as I went back to edit. I added some things and fixed a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry if this isn't up to par with my other story. So cheesy. Much jjfgnksjdfg. Wow...


	4. Car Troubles

Hisana sat on the patient's table inside the small medical room. Cabinets were tucked against one corner, a small desk and rolling chair in the other. Byakuya sat gruffly in one of the spare chairs, arms crossed, remaining still and silent. The hospital gown she was forced to dress into was large, and refused to stay on her left shoulder. She rubbed her womb absentmindedly, seeming the last visit to the doctor she could remember had been before she was ready to deliver her son.

The doctor swung open the door unannounced, causing both Hisana and Byakuya to whip their heads in her direction. She stuck her hand out for Byakuya to shake once in polite greeting. Then she offered her hand to Hisana.

"It's nice to meet you, Hisana. I'm sorry I haven't met you sooner. But I have been your son's doctor for the past few years as well as your husband's." The doctor smiled warmly.

"We're not together anymore," Byakuya corrected. The doctor looked at him before sneaking Hisana a glance.

"Well, my name is Retsu Unohana. I'm going to start this visit off by having you lay on your back for me." She said to Hisana who did as instructed, laying back on the paper-covered table, her bare shoulder hitting the metal and causing goose bumps to form. Retsu pulled out a long swab and a metal crank. Byakuya made a move to stand. "Is something the matter?" Retsu looked up calmly.

"I think it highly inappropriate that I be in here during this particular procedure."

"It's only a pap smear, mandatory for all new female patients. You know better than anyone that I can't have a lawsuit on my hands for not following protocol. You're her guardian as of now, before we get test results, so please sit back down." Byakuya looked at the door, then his chair, then at the door before sitting slowly down, watching as the doctor placed the crank between Hisana's legs. Hisana's head shot up and her upper body tensed. "I'm sorry if that hurt," Retsu smiled assumingly to Hisana, who felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen. Byakuya stared at the swab that the doctor began to coat in a gel, he felt his entire body tense. "I'm just going to lubricate this swab, so that the entry won't hurt as bad, alright?" Retsu informed and Hisana nodded as the doctor pressed it within her, poking and prodding at her vaginal wall to check for any cancerous cells that could be lurking. After a few minutes Retsu removed the swab and put a protective plastic case over it in order to send it into the lab for results. She removed the crank, holding Hisana's pudenda open, eliciting a gasp of annoyance from Hisana, before allowing her to sit upright once more. They went through breathing tests, ear tests, balance tests, and other various tests before Retsu began asking questions.

"When is the last time you've had sexual intercourse?" The doctor asked, holding her clipboard and pen expectantly. Hisana blinked and looked at Byakuya, who looked confused as to why she was looking at him.

"Not for six years," She responded honestly. Byakuya tossed his eyeballs upwards, before dropping his head exasperatedly into his hand.

"Upon checking your cervix, your body told me otherwise. It's alright to be honest with me, all of this information is between us and your guardian-"

"He's my husband and I haven't. At least, not that I remember." Retsu gave a knowing nod.

"Let's start with what the last thing you remember is," Unohana said. Hisana explained about being a day before labor with her son as being the last thing she remembered before waking up to Byakuya angrily shooing her out of his bedroom. In response to this knowledge, Retsu pulled a pin from her white lab coat and began scribbling certain things onto the files attached to her clipboard.

"I'm going to send you for an MRI scan. Lucky for you we have an hour between appointments and so we can get you in right away."

"Could it be that serious?" Byakuya asked, not believing any of Hisana's memory loss. "I have an appointment with a client at two." He informed.

"You must stay here," Retsu said setting him with a hard stare, before turning kindly back to Hisana and placing a gentle hand on the front of Hisana's skull. Her fingers poked gently at Hisana's forehead and hairline, causing Hisana an annoying pain. Studying Hisana's face closely as she moved her hand, Retsu knew immediately what was wrong but said nothing. "Yes, this scan is crucial to confirming a diagnosis."

"You can't seriously think this is a physical ailment?" Byakuya stated dryly.

"She passed all the mental ability tests with colors; she is perfectly, healthily sane." Hisana smiled with relief at that news and stood happily to follow the doctor to the scanning room.

There she was laid on a motorized bed that slowly pushed her inside a circular machine. She could hear Unohana's voice from the speaker on the other side of the wall where the control room sat.

Byakuya stood impatiently as the scan took place. He sat in a chair beside Retsu in the control room, waiting for the scan to appear on the computer screen. When it showed, Unohana nodded and pointed to the screen on the right.

"To the left is a healthy brain, her brain is on the right. You can see the frontal lobe of the cerebrum is damaged."

"Meaning?" Byakuya asked.

"While it hasn't affected her motor skills or speech, yet, her memory has suffered a severe blow. The part of the cerebrum that controls memory is the frontal lobe, and that part within the frontal lobe has the most damage. That is why she cannot remember anything. It's as though she is six years younger."

"What do we do?" He was in shock that it was worse than he could've imagined.

"I'll start her off with a neuropsychological evaluation once a month to see if she is improving or worsening. I must closely monitor her brain's wellbeing. If we miss one small thing it could damage her ability to retain new memories, to speak, to recognize emotion, decision making, and even how she controls her impulses." He felt the blood drain from his face. "I can help rehabilitate her to a certain degree, to help her deal with her baser emotions concerning her relationship to herself and others but it won't bring back the memories she had lost. She's as good as the woman you had wed seven years prior."

"How can all of this happen from a stupid fall at a charity event? I knew she wore high heels, but they've never been _that_ high," he was honestly bemused. She gave a sympathetic smile.

"That's what I'm afraid to tell you," Retsu began and Byakuya gave her a strange look.

"What?" He dreaded knowing her response.

"This wasn't just a fall. If falls hurt people this bad then everyone would be brain dead from the amount of times they fall as children when learning to walk and such." Unohana took a deep breath before she continued to speak. "She was pushed, and she was pushed hard. This sort of damage I've only ever seen in victims of hit-and-runs, in car accidents, or elderly people who fall down a flight of stairs and hit their head."

"She was pushed?" Byakuya's voice broke slightly.

"Did she tell you that she fell? Did she remember the fall?"

"Her…ex-boyfriend was with her when she fell. She was told by him so I assume she wasn't conscious of her fall." Byakuya informed. Unohana closed her eyes with a nod.

"I guess that means you have a new case to solve and defend." She responded and he passed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm no detective."

"I'm sure you know many of the best detectives in the area."

"I refuse to spend that amount of money on that woman," Byakuya said jabbing a finger at the glass where Hisana lay within the MRI scanner. "The amount of misery and suffering she has brought to my son and I during the past few years-"

"Never happened as far as she's concerned. If you do not take this case, I will assign another lawyer to do it. Either way it's money, now that you're her guardian."

"I'm supposed to be getting a divorce from her by the end of this week." He said angrily.

"Mr. Kuchiki, your personal issues are none of my concern. Your health issues, however, are of the utmost priority. With Hisana as my patient, to let you take any legal action against her at this moment will cost you a hefty fine, and if money is your problem with this situation, then let me tell you that you do not want the fine I can penalize you with." She said in an eerily calm way. He went silent, mulling over his wrathful thoughts. Unohana sighed. "As a divorcee myself, I am very aware of how unfair this all must seem to you," She began, earning Byakuya's attention. "It shouldn't be fair that because of a fall that she gets a free pass for any of the pain she's caused you and your son. But life is never fair and with all due respect, the suffering she is going to- and probably already has experienced due to her loss of memory, is more than you could understand. It is more than a just punishment." Byakuya cast his eyes downward.

"I will make a call to Detectives Kyoraku and Ukitake." He acquiesced. Retsu smiled propitiously, folding her hands in her lap.

"A superlative choice." She said, her kind stare returning to her blue eyes. Unohana turned the speaker on and spoke into the silver microphone attached to a series of wires. "I'm bringing you out now, Hisana. Once everything stops moving you may exit out of the door opposite of the entry. Your husband and I will be waiting there." She said before disconnecting the speaker. They both stood. "One more thing," She said focusing his attention onto her once more. "It's best if you only remind her of her good memories. If you keep recalling bad memories, it will only cause further damage seeming she cannot comprehend anything being different in her personality from when you were newlyweds. This is an opportunity to get her to be the wife and mother you wish her to be."

"You mean to manipulate her?"

"_If_ it makes you feel better with her, due to her past crimes." She said with a strange glint in her eyes. Byakuya considered her words before they walked to meet Hisana in the exit room. There Unohana went over a summarized diagnosis that she had explained to Byakuya before dismissing them back to the room they were in before.

As Byakuya walked behind her for decency as they were returning to the right room, she let slip of her hospital gown for a few seconds, right as another male patient was walking by. Byakuya, without thinking, pulled her back against him. Her bare rear pressed up into his groin. Her eyes went hooded and a blush covered her face. A tiny smile of pleasure decorated her mouth. Her hand slipped down to his, the one that was resting on her hip. The male patient walked on, paying them no mind.

"Hisana," He said lowly in warning, pushing her slightly away and pulling the back of her gown closed securely.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered quickly in embarrassment, turning her head away from him. He opened the door for her as they came back to the patient room from before. There they waited for Retsu to write a prescription for a medicine that would calm her mind if ever she felt she was under excessive stress with her thinking or speaking. Then they both drove home in silence. It was a comfortable silence for Hisana, who was used to being at ease in her husband's presence. She spent the time thinking about her diagnosis and daydreaming.

Byakuya, on the other hand, bore the silence in misery. He was finally getting his life back on track after all the fighting and problems she had been creating. Now, he had to deal with someone, some attacker, who physically harmed the woman he'd grown to despise. He wanted to hate her, but knowing she was the woman he had married all those years ago was unfairly weighing on his curiosities. Every time she cast a glance at him, he quickly focused sternly on the road unfurling before them. He knew the truth of her injury whereas Unohana and he had agreed to tell her that it was indeed a mere fall. She accepted this without question.

"I'm sorry I made you miss your appointment with clientele, I'm sure they were disappointed."

"It cost me the case." He said sourly. She looked at him as he gripped the leather steering wheel more tightly.

"What?"

"I can't just miss appointments at my leisure. I either show up and do my job or the clients find someone else who can fix their problems."

"Was it an important client?"

"If by important you mean a well-paying client? Then yes." His frown deepened as he attempted to not exploit his real anger.

"I'm so sorry," She said, reaching over and placing a hand on his knee. It was an affectionate gesture, one that at the start of their marriage was enough for him to forget any disagreement they had or any tense conversations between them. Now it brought only guilt. She was, in a sense, totally innocent after all.

As they pulled up to Tensai Academy's private circle drive to retrieve Takahiro, seeming the time spent on Hisana's appointment and health tests that ensued ran for nearly the entire day, Byakuya turned to look at her.

"If you're going to stay with me from now on, there are compulsory rules that must be obeyed." She gave him a wide-awake look to show him that he had her attention. "You're going to stay within your separate bedroom. Though I've been given medical reasons to believe you, I still remember the past six years, whether you do or not, and you must understand that I can't just-"

"Takahiro!" She said turning away from Byakuya to quickly get out of the car. She greeted her son with a hug. As she pulled away she noticed a darkened spot around his eye. It was puffy and purple, with thin red lines that appeared to be broken veins. She gasped, lightly touching the spot and watching as Takahiro gasped and cupped a hand over his eye, shamefully looking away. He hurried to the car where he slipped into the backseat. She slipped in beside him.

"Who did it?" Hisana demanded angrily, but not at her son. Byakuya, weary of her ireful tones, turned around a full three-sixty to look at them. He saw Takahiro holding his hand over his eye.

"I'm okay," Takahiro said, uncomfortable to have both of his parents' attention at once. Byakuya drove home, but once they were parked safely, he turned back to his son.

"Takahiro," Byakuya began coldly. "Move your hand." He said and Takahiro, fearful of his father's anger or disapproval, slowly lowered his hand. Byakuya looked upon his son's eye with malice. "Who did it?" Byakuya repeated for Hisana.

"Another boy in my class." Takahiro surrendered the information dolefully.

"Is this why you've refused to make friends?" Byakuya asked. Takahiro didn't respond at first but Byakuya waited expectantly.

"Nobody wants to be friends with me," Takahiro corrected quietly. Hisana's eyes watered at those words.

"Why did this boy hit you?" Byakuya continued the interrogation.

"I tried to make friends with Kayo. Like you said," Takahiro said looking at Hisana.

"Is Kayo a girl in your class?" Hisana asked more gently and Takahiro's flustered expression clearly insinuated he didn't wish to pursue the matter further. The fact that her six year old son had possibly developed a crush on one of his classmates temporarily distracted Hisana from the matter at hand.

"What's the name of the boy who hit you?"

"Shiba, Ganju." Byakuya's lips thinned and he passed a glance over at Hisana. "He said he'd make me pay for you taking mom back and making his older brother unhappy." Hisana's eyes widened and Byakuya nearly crushed his car keys. Byakuya slid out of the car and slammed it shut before walking around and opening his passenger door. He reached in and scooped his son out, carrying him securely in his arms, inspecting his son's face as he went for the front door. Hisana hurried after them.

"Don't listen to them," Byakuya mumbled to his son. He held Takahiro with one arm while he pushed the front door open with the other. Hisana barely managed to slip through as she tried to keep up. He carried Takahiro to his bedroom before sitting him down on his bed. Hisana stood in the doorway, observing her husband in father-mode.

"You were talking about that aquarium last week, the one in central Tokyo?" Takahiro nodded in confusion. "I'll take you there tomorrow, after your appointment with Dr. Kotetsu. We can spend the weekend together, just you and I, alright?" Byakuya said with perfect poise. Takahiro looked past Byakuya and at Hisana.

"And mom?" Byakuya pursed his lips, not daring to look in Hisana's direction.

"Of course." He said before giving an assuring rub to Takahiro's head. Takahiro attempted to smile, but the pull on his skin sent pain up the injured side of his face and involuntary tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'll bring you some ice," Hisana said, backing out of the room and going to the kitchen. She hurried back with the makeshift ice pack and she pressed it gently to her son's eye. He held it there stiffly.

"It's cold," He complained and she smiled gently.

"I know, but it will help your eye get better."

"What if I can't see the fish tomorrow?" Hisana laughed at her child's priorities.

"It will be alright, don't worry." She watched as Byakuya left the room while she was speaking and excused herself momentarily to follow him down the hallway. She followed him to the threshold of his bedroom door.

"I warned you about Tensai Academy. I knew it wasn't good for him-"

"And since when do you know what's good for him? Since the twenty-four hours that you've been conscious of his existence?" Byakuya cynically retorted. Hisana went still, her face dropping.

"It's in my instincts," She began, knowing the argument was lousy. He scoffed.

"He only started having problems the moment you filed the separation papers against me!" Hisana's heart plummeted to her toes. She staggered.

"I-_I_ filed for separation from _you_?" Byakuya quickly recalled Unohana's words and agitatedly placed his hand on the knob of his bedroom door.

"Just stay out of this! Let me deal with his school, and the bullying." Byakuya hissed.

"But he's my son-"

"This is one of the reasons I didn't want you coming back. It's bad enough that Takahiro has to go to school every day and be ostracized for having separated parents, but now he's physically being harmed by his classmates. Because of you. Because you wanted back into our lives." He accused. "Well here you are. I hope you enjoy watching us clean up the mess you've made." He walked into his room, closing the door on her. He went to his closet to change and found that he was panting from all the emotions coursing through him. Anger at Hisana for being the mother he never thought her capable of. Annoyance at her for being so patient with him. Wrath at the child who harmed the one thing he loved the most. Unmitigated rage towards Tensai Academy for actually failing his child after all their petty attempts at integrating Takahiro in with the other children after they poked fun at his parents' marital situation. Desperation for divorce papers he would now have to put off for who-knew how long. Cluelessness with what to do with Hisana and her situation. Stress for the potential fine that he would have to pay if he didn't help his brain-damaged wife. Uncertainty of how he would give leads to the detectives who would look for the one who pushed Hisana and hatred for the one who did indeed commit the act. It was their fault for creating most of his problems.

His hands shook as he swapped his dress shirt and slacks for a knit shirt. His natural ill-temper that was embedded into his genetic code, was boiling over. He aggressively threw a punch at his closet wall, dismayed as his fist kissed the air on the other side.

He walked quickly out of his closet to observe the damage, but finding that he couldn't bring himself to care at the current moment, he collapsed onto his bed. He lifted his arms in order to place his hands over his face.

He lay still for a long time before getting up and moving to his desk, flipping his laptop open. Up popped a video chat call from Rukia, her face appearing on his screen. She looked concerned.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you all day," Rukia asked. "I have that reservation for our favorite restaurant at six." Byakuya heaved a deep sigh.

"I completely forgot," He admitted.

"Is everything all right?" She inquired.

"You have no idea."

"I can make a reservation for our favorite hotel if you'd like," Rukia smiled hintingly.

"That's thoughtful, and under any other circumstances I'd agree. But I promised Takahiro I'd take him to that aquarium this weekend and he has his therapy session early tomorrow morning-"

"I understand. Just dinner then," She responded supportively. He nodded.

He dressed back up into a nice pair of pants, a nice shirt and tie, and button down cardigan. He walked to Takahiro's room, where the boy sat alone, next to a folded pile of clean laundry.

"What's this?"

"Mom is helping me pack for the trip. But she went downstairs to make me a dinner." He said, seemingly unphased by the fact that he got decked in the eye earlier that day. That had been Byakuya's plan: distract his son from his problems. Not the best parenting move, but it proved effective for his son's self-esteem.

"I'm going to dinner. I'll be back before you're in bed." He said and Takahiro nodded. Byakuya then walked back outside to his car and drove away.

* * *

At the five-star restaurant, Byakuya sat across from Rukia at a white-tablecloth table with flowers, wine, etc. He had felt better than he had the entire day. He stared appreciatively at Rukia's choice of dress: a tight, white lacy number that dipped in the back. Her hair was messily swept up into a small bun, showing off tantalizing pearl earrings.

"So, you can either choose to tell me all about your long day or we can completely forget about it and just relax." She offered.

"Again, you make a tempting offer, but I'm afraid you should know what has happened." He said, swirling the red wine in his glass. He went over what the doctor had said about Hisana's condition.

"She's _staying_ with you?" Rukia repeated after he finished telling her. "Byakuya," She began seriously. "We agreed that I wouldn't move in with you in order that Takahiro might be spared from the dramatics."

"I realize that, but seeming it's a problem concerning her brain, I'm legally her guardian in terms of health insurance."

"We both know she's had issues with her brain for a while now," Rukia mumbled before taking a gulp of her wine.

"This is serious, Rukia."

"Believe me, I know." Rukia said reaching across the table and taking his hand to show her support of his situation. "We can still make this work, alright? It'll be fine. We still have my place and our favorite hotel."

"And my car," He said, lightly tracing her palm with his forefinger. She blushed, embarrassedly placing her free hand by her mouth. "It just so happens that your privately gated community has its own private parking,"

"I did not know that," Rukia feigned coquettishly.

"It also happened that I went to pick you up for dinner, which means you need me to take you back home tonight." Rukia gave off a theatrical gasp, placing a hand to her chest. "If I happen to run into car troubles at your place, neither of us would be at fault." Byakuya muttered, smirking ever-so-slightly as Rukia folded her hands and leaned on her elbows, flashing him a coy smile.

"Oh, indeed, _car troubles_." She played along. He enjoyed it as her leg rubbed against his underneath the table as he took a sip of his drink; Rukia hummed a short noise of satisfaction as he flagged down a waiter for the bill.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I made Ganju a child. In all technicality he was only a small child when Kaien was alive in the show, right? Right? ...

Sooo...yep. Here you go...*dodges pitchforks*...


	5. Break

I'm sorry but I'm going on a hiatus.

I don't know for how long.

Last night, I lost a very dear, very good friend in a car accident. I don't feel like writing. I don't feel like talking. I don't feel like thinking. I don't feel like feeling anything except this surreal yet profound sorrow I have.

Please understand.

I'll post updates on my blog when I'm ready to write again. Link is on my profile page.

Thanks for your support.

NT


	6. Peanut Butter

_Hisana finished her shift at the diner around midnight. She went out the back way, her uniform out of sorts. She fumbled in her purse for lip balm. From all the talking and steam of the kitchen, her lips were almost cracked. As she came out of the back alley, her attention was demanded by a tall, handsome man in a fine, casual suit standing in front of a lux, privately chauffeured car. _

"_You again?" She smiled with a laugh. Byakuya returned the smile, but barely. He seemed more exhausted than she felt. "Is something wrong?"_

"_I wanted to ask you to coffee. I never got the chance the last time because I was with-"_

"_Your girlfriend?" Disgusted that he should so readily cheat, she started to walk away. His quickened footfall chased after her. He wound up grabbing her arm to steady her step._

"_I broke up with her, it's alright." She peered up at him cautiously. _

"_I'm not one to really drink coffee…"_

"_Tea, then." He corrected himself and she giggled. _

"_It's a date. Just promise me one thing?" She asked._

"_Anything,"_

"_You'll take the subway with me instead of being driven."_

"_The subway?" He was surprised at her odd request. _

"_Don't worry, you'll be safe with me. I'm a solid one hundred and twenty pounds. If anyone tries to mug us, I'll protect you," She joked playfully. He dropped his head and laughed slightly. _

"_What time-" He began nervously._

"_My shift ends at four tomorrow." She responded, now feeling shy. He nodded and she waved slightly before turning to walk away. _

Hisana had gone out early that morning to buy a few versatile clothing items that she felt more comfortable wearing in public. She had to skip breakfast seeming she promised to meet up with Byakuya in the waiting room of their son's psychologist so they could head out for their weekend trip. She still had to pack a small bag as well as load Takahiro and Byakuya's bag into the white four-door, Maserati Kubang. Surprised that Byakuya had so many cars, she reasoned it was one for him to drive and enjoy personally, the other for Takahiro to be taken the school, and the third, the one she was hauling luggage to, for traveling.

She went to Byakuya's bedroom and saw that he left his black suitcase stacked neatly atop his perfectly-made bed. The message was clear: she was to take the baggage and leave his room with haste. But curiosity got the best of her, and she went to his bedside table, opening the drawer. She found a pad of paper and a pen, a novel of some sort, and a small, velvet box. Her heart thudded against her ribcage as she hunched over the opened drawer. It was the same box he had proposed to her with. She looked over her shoulder, paranoid that Byakuya would come flying in with some reprimanding scowl and a signed restraining order.

When that did not happen, she opened the box smiling fondly at the shimmering diamond ring that nestled itself within a velvety ditch. The white-gold band was fair and simple, a mere thin strip. The prized rock that sat atop its fine, metallic throne was an antique diamond. Beside the main diamond were two oval-cut ones. They glistened and reflected the light as though freshly polished. The ring somehow managed to reflect her tastes. She didn't ever ask how Byakuya required such a jewel but she had worn it with fierce pride. A sign that she was Byakuya's; he had chosen her.

Her ringtone loudly pierced through her thoughts, and she snapped the box shut, closing the drawer. She fumbled around for her phone that was within her shouldered purse. She found it, and pulled it up and out.

"Hello?"

"Takahiro's getting out of his session early. Have our driver bring the car now." Byakuya barked before hanging up. Hisana was stunned for a moment. Byakuya claimed they hadn't spoken in a year- why, then, did he still possess her cellular number? She tucked her phone back into her bag, heaved Byakuya's suitcase off his bed, and rolled it behind her as she walked for the stairs. Once inside the garage, the driver helped place the last of their luggage into the back before going to get into the driver's seat. She got in and they pulled away. She noted there were only five seats in the car. One for the driver, three in the back, and one beside the driver. Byakuya wouldn't sit beside their chauffeur, and she wasn't about to sit away from Takahiro. She sighed and watched the many buildings and cars that passed them on the freeway.

She smiled as they pulled up to the right therapeutic-service building, watching Takahiro hold Byakuya's hand happily. They appeared to be having a conversation of sorts. Byakuya opened the door and let Takahiro get in and sit on the middle seat before sliding in beside him. Takahiro gave a welcoming smile to Hisana.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Dr. Kotetsu was impressed with the sudden progress in Takahiro. So she let him go early."

"She wants to meet you." Takahiro said, looking up at her.

"I'd be more than happy to." Hisana responded and Byakuya nodded.

"I told her you would be the one to take him next month." Byakuya added coolly. This sudden civility between them gave her some hope. It was shattered quickly as Byakuya spoke once more. "Those new clothes," he looked her up and down. "Better be under the allowance I've given you. I know how abysmal you are at budgeting."

"What does abysmal mean?" Takahiro asked.

"It means clever." Hisana lied, before sending a pleading stare to Byakuya who merely turned his head away to look out his window. She just wanted him to at least treat her kindly in front of their son. But apparently even that was asking too much. The sins of her forgotten past must have been too great. "I used my own money," She added and Byakuya only made a low noise with his throat that clearly meant he didn't care. She frowned and stared at her lap. Takahiro grabbed her arm and cuddled up to it. She smiled down at him and rested her captured hand on her son's knee. She had a conversation of murmurs with Takahiro during the drive, oblivious to Byakuya who kept sneaking glances at the two from his peripherals.

* * *

Upon arriving to their hotel room, Byakuya pushed the door open into a huge suite. Right as he was about to sigh in relief at being able to relax, another couple came to the door with a concerned look. Byakuya looked down at his key card and cursed. They were in the right room but the concierge was clearly not in-the-know. He pardoned himself and ushered Hisana and Takahiro back into the hallway. They went back to the lobby to take it up with the hotel manager. The woman was horribly embarrassed but Byakuya didn't care, he wanted compensation for renting and occupied room.

"We have only one room open, it's a standard one king sized bed suite with a bathroom and sofa."

"That's not good enough-" Byakuya began angrily but Hisana placed a hand on his arm to shut him up and she turned with a smile towards the manager.

"That will be fine," She said very sweetly over the marble counter and Byakuya glared down at her.

"No it won't-" He muttered to her.

"As long as our two nights here are complimentary." Hisana added and Byakuya was stunned into silence as he looked at the hotel manager who stared tightly at Hisana. He found it almost comical that Hisana continued to give the manager a polite smile.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't do that." The manager shook her head.

"Actually you can. My husband here is a lawyer and your architectural designs haven't been inspected in years," Hisana pulled that out of nowhere. "I'm sure the owner of this hotel wouldn't possibly be able to afford a failed inspection fine." Byakuya could read the subtle fear in the eyes of the otherwise calm manager.

Byakuya chimed in when he realized what she was doing, "Not to mention all of your other guests, including the ones in our supposed suite, wouldn't care for a faulty structurally designed room. My firm would be more than happy to-" The manager quickly slammed her fingers across her keyboard.

"Have the two free nights on us. Take free room service, a three hour massage in our award-winning spa, daycare-"The manager said gesturing to Takahiro who held onto Hisana's hand innocently. "will also be on us." She swiped a new room key and handed it over to Hisana. As they walked over to the elevator, Byakuya leaned in.

"Was that architectural inspection-"

"A complete guess? Yes it was." Hisana said sighing with relief that the manager didn't call her bluff. As they walked into their much smaller room, they dropped their suitcases. Takahiro bounced onto the bed energetically. Byakuya went over to prevent his son from jumping up and down on the bed. Hisana began clearing the furniture closest to the window and he stared at her as he picked Takahiro up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making room for my sleeping bag,"

"Sleeping bag?"

"Seeming we don't sleep in the same bed at home, I figured that wouldn't change here." She said sheepishly. He said nothing and let her go about rolling out her sleeping bag.

* * *

As they were walking around the aquarium, Byakuya got a business call and had to find some place quiet. Hisana followed Takahiro from exhibit to exhibit, watching him point and stare. Her phone also rang and she answered it.

"Hisana?" Her stomach dropped.

"Kaien?" She guessed. At that name, Takahiro spun around, staring up at his mother. He began tugging at her dress and shaking his head.

"Is now a good time?"

"Not really, no."

"I'm sorry I was so angry. But Hisana we were going so strong and then you-" She quickly hung up as Takahiro almost started to cry. She crouched quickly down and outstretched her arms, allowing Takahiro to throw his arms around her neck protectively.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't like him."

"Kaien? Is he a bad man?"

"No."

"Then why don't you like him?" But Takahiro only shook his head. She studied his shifty eyes and discomfort.

"Takahiro," She began, lowering her voice. "Did you think he would replace your father?" Takahiro hesitated before nodding. "That's not going to happen." There was a pause. "Do you like Rukia?" He seemed confused as to why she was asking that question again.

"Yes."

"But what if…" Hisana quickly shut herself up.

"What if what?" The boy inquired.

"She replaces me?" Hisana quickly regretted instilling that fear into her son whose eyes went wide. He obviously had never considered that before. "Forget I just said that." Hisana said fearfully.

"But-"

"Let's go get ice cream!" Hisana chirped, hauling Takahiro by his hand causing him to stumble over his short legs.

_He came home at two in the morning, so exhausted he staggered through the front door. He dropped his briefcase unceremoniously in the entry way, trying to persuade himself not to go to sleep on the hardwood floors of the foyer. Another late night shift, trying to prove to his boss that he was worthy of the unfilled promotion of taking the best case handed to the firm. He was usually let off at five in the afternoon, but he had worked for nine extra hours. He stumbled to the kitchen where he was surprised to see his wife, sitting tiredly at the kitchen table. He forced himself to smile. Their marriage had been very rocky as of late and he wanted to prove to her that he was still committed. His smile was not mutual. _

"_You missed it," Hisana said sourly. _

"_Missed what?" He asked. She angrily let out a cry of indignation._

"_Unbelievable! I've been talking about my charity work for months after I returned from my trip. You promised to be there with me to help raise money for the new organization I had helped them to create!" He closed his eyes as he recalled that it had been earlier that night. It had completely slipped his mind._

"_I'm sorry, I was so busy with clients that I forgot. Here," He pulled out his checkbook and began filling it out. "How much did you make tonight- I'll match it." She rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated breath. _

"_You can't just pay me off to forget your shortcomings." She growled._

"_I assure you that's not what I'm doing. I only forgot, that's all." He said pulling her affectionately into his arms, rubbing her waist in circles. "Come on, let's go up to bed. I haven't had you in weeks. We can put this behind us and start again tomorrow."_

"_No," She whispered with tears dribbling off her face. He gave her a confused look as she pushed away from him._

"_No?" _

"_I wouldn't go with you to bed even if the world was coming to an end!" She shouted through angry tears. They heard footsteps lightly shuffling back upstairs before she refocused her attention to Byakuya. "I'm taking that check, I'm taking the money, and the house. I don't want to see you ever again. I'm tired of being treated like this. Kaien treats me more kindly than you-"_

"_Kaien?" Byakuya growled roughly. "Kaien Shiba? What the hell does that mean? Have you been screwing him?" Byakuya angrily grabbed her arm deathly tight. "You've been cheating on me with _him_?"_

"_It's not cheating when we're separated," She blurt, holding up the properly filed papers. He looked at them and his breath caught in his throat._

"_You didn't." He could hardly breathe and he staggered backwards._

"_I did. I hate you so unbelievably much. I never want to be near you for the rest of my days." She pushed past him and ran up the stairs in a hot mess of tears. He fell against the wall trying to still his haggard, panicked breathing. How could he have lost her so quickly? He was still in love with her, he didn't want to surrender her, especially not to another man._

Sitting out in a grassy courtyard that seemed unfitting in such a sprawling, metal city, Hisana watched her son enjoy an ice cream cone of a strange flavor that she had tried once and politely backed off from. They were sitting in the grass near a fountain that spluttered water a few feet into the air before raining down to a stone basin below. The sun was bright and blinding causing Takahiro to quickly work at the sweet treat melting in his hand. She closed her eyes letting the sun's warmth soothe her entire body. But everything got dark moments later and her face soured as she mentally cursed the cloud that dare pass in front of the sun.

"Did you sense my presence?" Byakuya asked dryly and her eyes shot open. He had shed his business suit jacket and wore his dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. He clutched three brown paper bags in his hand, and hugged three bottles of water to his chest with his other. He cautiously sat on the grass beside Takahiro. Hisana smiled stupidly at the scene. Even when they were still dating, Byakuya hadn't ever been comfortable with anything pertaining to the word "casual", even their picnics had some crazy expensive twist to it. She was glad that having a child was changing that.

"What's this?" She asked as he set the brown bags down and tossed one of the bottles of water in her lap.

"Takahiro wanted to make us lunches with Rukia, so that's what we're having."

"Phew," Hisana passed a dramatic hand over her forehead. "We couldn't have afforded the overpriced aquarium food." She said jokingly but she noticed a worried glint in Byakuya's eyes that disappeared almost as quickly as it came. The bad feeling she had gotten just from Byakuya saying another woman's name came overpoweringly back to her. She thought she had been making progress, but Takahiro still wanted to go off and do things with the _other woman_. She unraveled her brown paper bag and felt instantly reassured by the zip-lock bagged peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips, and pudding. She could've laughed out loud from the relief, but she resigned to giving a quick peck to the top of Takahiro's head and muttering, "Thanks."

As they ate, she caught glimpses of Byakuya eating his own meal. He was chewing thoughtfully, as though he was trying to figure out some philosophical matter. His expression belonged in Raphael's '_The School of Athens'_. She watched as Byakuya seemed to have rediscovered peanut butter. They had eaten it together all the time when they were still a couple. She remembered how they used to eat breakfast in the mornings, before she was even pregnant with Takahiro.

He was never a happy morning person, despite waking up early every morning for work. It was one thing they seriously had in common. Sleeping in on the weekends, snuggled up tightly to Byakuya was her favorite pastime. He was her huge, warm teddy bear. But during the week days when he had to work, Hisana would sacrifice her sleeping in to get up and eat breakfast with him. There usually wasn't much conversation from his end, usually grunts or terse words. She recalled one particular morning when she _was_ pregnant, she had read a list of possible baby names to which he grumpily responded yes or no.

"I can't believe they'd let us name a person," Byakuya had droned, sticking peanut butter toast into his mouth. "I don't feel like we have enough power to do that."

"We had enough power to create a person," Hisana reminded and he sighed.

"I'm not purposefully being ungrateful that we're finally pregnant. It's just the presentation." Hisana, a hater of public speaking herself, had sympathized with him when he announced that he would have to give a presentation to the CEO of the firm, his partner, and Byakuya's boss all at once. Byakuya made a move to stand and take the toast to go, but he almost dropped his coat and in a move to spare it from hitting the floor, the toast wound up smashed into his chest. His eyes dropped in disbelief to the toast and the corners of his mouth migrated further towards his jaw as he peeled the toast from his shirt and stared at the greasy, peanut butter stain that it left behind.

"This was my only clean shirt." He groaned.

"No it's not. I sent your others out for dry cleaning while you were out working late last night." Byakuya's frown reversed and he grabbed her face with both hands and planted a sticky, peanut butter kiss on her lips.

Hisana sighed at the memory as she crunched down on the chips Takahiro had carefully packed for her. Byakuya was drinking some of his water. It was unusually quiet. Tensely quiet. Hisana figured out why, when, to her ultimate dismay, Rukia materialized out of the doors of the Aquarium and into the courtyard with a bright smile. Takahiro, now rather haunted by Hisana's words didn't wave back to Rukia's own waving gestures. Hisana nudged her son and whispered.

"Act polite." To which Takahiro quickly raised his hand in the air to return the wave and smile. Byakuya turned to see what his son was waving at and Hisana watched his expression perk up as he stood to go to her. She turned away as they kissed and embraced. Takahiro turned and wrapped his arms around his mother's side. She gave a tight smile and placed an assuring hand against her son's black, smooth hair.

Byakuya and Rukia walked over. Rukia ignored Hisana and took Takahiro's hand, fussing over his sticky hands, and walking him towards the bathroom. Hisana was humiliated as other visitors to the aquarium passed by, saw the scene, and gave apologetic stares.

"Did you know she was going to be here?" Hisana whispered so as not to be in earshot of Rukia. Byakuya just stared emotionlessly at her. Her head was bowed unable to meet his eyes in her jealousy, her hands fisted tautly at her side.

"I invited her."

"You promised Takahiro it would be just you, him, and me."

"So I did. He won't mind, look he's happy Rukia is here already." Byakuya commented and Hisana couldn't bring herself to see her son happily skipping off to the restrooms with her husband's girlfriend. She peered up into his eyes in disbelief. His face was stone cold, his eyes daring her to fight with him.

"You-" She began angrily and a scoff plastered his face, as though he enjoyed that she was angry, as though he enjoyed watching her suffer. Once she saw that satisfaction she breathed deeply in. "Can't just leave trash on the grass." She finished, pushing past him, angrily grabbing all of the food, finished or not, and hurried to find a trashcan. She proceeded to angrily trail behind Byakuya and Rukia for the rest of the day who held hands as they walked around the aquarium like teenagers on a date. Takahiro held onto her hand but she couldn't stop glaring at Rukia.

They walked to a glass tunnel of a sea lion exhibit where they were plunged below in an observatory. Takahiro's eyes were the size of the moon as he excitedly watched the animals swim around on their backs with one eye closed. Hisana miserably watched as Byakuya brought Rukia closer by her waist. Hisana mocked Rukia's surprised smile in her head bitterly. As Hisana turned away to try to share in her son's excitement, a hand befell her ass with a crude slap that turned into a ginger squeeze. She jumped and spun around to see a stranger, a man with a cheeky grin. He was wearing a business suit as well. She was really starting to hate business suits. Takahiro looked frightened and confused. Hisana didn't know what to do, not wanting to hurt the man or say something dreadful in front of her son. To her ultimate surprise, Byakuya grabbed the man's wrist so tightly that the sleeves rolled around his forearm began to cut off the circulation due to the large, now tense, musculature that was his arm.

"Hands off. There are children here." Byakuya stared a deadly stare into the other man's eyes.

"It's not fair that you should get both women, you bastard." The man murmured to Byakuya so that only he could hear. Byakuya released his grip warningly and the man hurried off into the sea of onlookers. He was momentarily distracted by the words until Hisana lightly went up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay-" Hisana began but he shrugged her rudely away.

"It's all fine." He snapped before turning to go back to Rukia.

"Thank you," She called after him but he didn't acknowledge it as he slipped his hand back around Rukia's waist and walked out of the tunnel.

That night, with Rukia gone and back to wherever it was she came from, Hisana was squeezed between a short couch with a thin sheet for warmth. The sleeping bag turned out to be too short for her body seeming it was for children. Due to excessive pain in her neck, uncomfortable and angry thoughts from the day, and bad dreams, lying still was impossible for her.

Byakuya watched Hisana attempt to fit her body onto the short couch. He then watched Takahiro slumber fast beside him on the plush, soft bed before turning his head with annoyance to watch Hisana continuously toss and turn on the small sofa. He was still wide awake at midnight and every time she moved and created noise on the box spring couch it drove him one step closer to insanity. Byakuya was not a morning person and God help the people that tried to surround him in the morning after a night of little-to-no sleep. He reluctantly sat up, making sure to not disturb Takahiro. He shuffled over to Hisana on the couch and placed a hand on her arm to wake her up. But she awoke with a gasp and he quickly placed a finger to his lips, realizing that she must have been having a nightmare due to the sweat on her forehead and pale color of her lips. He made a come-here gesture with his hand and she unsurely looked around the dark room before sitting up. He pointed to the bed and she gave him a look that he couldn't decipher in the dark.

"If I'm bothering you, I can just take to the floor." Hisana whispered.

"Don't be foolish," He murmured as she stood. He took her place on the undersized couch before gruffly turning away from her, pretending to be asleep almost immediately so she'd take the hint and get in the bed beside Takahiro to sleep. Her lips rested softly against his cheek to his surprise. There they lingered for a few seconds, reveling in the missed sensation. He too, found himself missing the feeling so much that he could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks. He was grateful that it was dark. She finally pulled away, whispered thanks, and went to the bed where he heard her body lay against the soft mattress and rustle beneath the blankets warmed by his body heat. It was all for naught, seeming both found it impossible to sleep after the exchange.

Byakuya cursed every hour that went by, one after the other; he was still awake. Tomorrow was the day he would have to return the detectives' call, the day the divorce papers were supposed to come in, the one's he wouldn't be allowed to sign until the detectives did their job. Byakuya willed himself to finally sleep, only to be interrupted moments later by the buzzing of the hotel alarm clock.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate it. After a few days, I've found it's better to distract myself and luckily that, for me, is through writing/ reading. This chapter didn't need a lot re-written so it went by much quicker than past chapters. The upcoming chapter for A Fall into A Ditch is almost done so look out on my blog for when that's going to be posted.

Thanks for reading- hope you liked it. Sorry ahead of time for anything mistakes that got past my editing because I'm sure there are some. Please r/r +f/f!

I think I'll keep that announcement in the previous "chapter" in the story (sorry if it's annoying for you). I think it's a good reminder for me of what happened and how I felt (feel). I think it will serve as a good momento in the future for me- sorry again if its annoying.


End file.
